Case of the Flu
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: When Logan gets sick with what appears to be the flu, Kendall is left to look after him. Only problem is, he's not very experienced when it comes to that kind of thing. — Requested by swagUPwindowsDOWN.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. :) This story is very different from what I usually write. It takes place before BTR, it's got Logan angst, and Kendall's older than Logan in this (I usually make their ages the same as in real life, so Kendall's usually the youngest). It was kind of a challenge to write, haha. But, anyway, I wrote this for Sarah (swagUPwindowsDOWN), who gave me this request quite a while back. It's way overdue... Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey." Kendall leaned over his desk, tapping Logan's shoulder to get his attention. The smaller brunette had his arms crossed over his desk, head lying on top of them. His eyes were half-closed, and he didn't seem to be paying attention to what the teacher was explaining. To anyone who knew Logan, it was obvious that this was very unusual behavior for him. So the minute Kendall realized that his younger brother wasn't acting like himself, he grew worried.

After his mother had passed away in a car accident, Logan was forced to live with his father, who started to act cold towards the young boy. Neglect led to verbal abuse, which later turned to physical abuse. It had taken years for Logan to admit what his father was doing, but after a particularly horrible night, Logan appeared on Kendall's doorstep, bloody, beaten, and in the verge of passing out. Kendall had immediately called 911, and soon, Mr. Mitchell was imprisoned, leaving Logan without a place to live, since most of his relatives lived in Texas and not in Minnesota. That was when Mrs. Knight had decided to claim custody over Logan, making him and Kendall brothers. They may have not been related by blood, like most siblings, but that led to the two boys growing even closer than ever.

Logan groaned softly without turning to face the older boy. "What?" he mumbled out.

"Are you okay, Logie? You seem a bit out of it," he pointed out, letting a hand rest against the boy's shoulder, which was warm to the touch, even though all Logan was wearing was a green t-shirt. "You're burning up... Are you feeling okay?"

Before Logan could respond, the bell that signaled the end of class rang. Students started to put their stuff away in a hurry, all eager to get out for the day. Logan tried standing up, but as soon as he did, everything started to spin. He grabbed onto the back of his seat for support, but even then, he looked like he was having trouble keeping his balance.

"Hey, I got you." Kendall wrapped a protective arm around the boy's waist, moving him to sit back down. He hurriedly grabbed Logan's backpack and started to pack his notebook and school utilities into it, then doing the same with his own. When he was done, he swung his backpack over his shoulder and carried Logan's with his right arm.

"Come on, let's get you home and into bed," he said, taking Logan's hand and pulling him up. The younger boy was visibly shaking from head to toe, his knees shaking like gelatin, threatening to give out at any minute. Kendall took off his jacket and helped Logan into it, his worry intensifying as each second ticked by.

The two boys headed out of the classroom and towards the school bus waiting area, Kendall supporting most of Logan's weight with his own body.

"K-Kendall, I feel horrible," Logan croaked out, tears filling up his eyes. Kendall's heart broke at the sight. He pulled the smaller boy even closer, resting his chin atop his dark brown hair.

"I know, buddy. We'll get you something as soon as we get home. Everything will be okay," he whispered, trying to act as calm as possible for Logan's sake, when really, he was an anxious mess in the inside.

It wasn't long before their bus came and they were on their way home, Logan latching onto Kendall's arm the whole way there.

As soon as they got home, Kendall led Logan towards the couch, placing a pillow under his head and covering him up with a blanket. Rushing out of the living room, he made his way to the kitchen, only to find a note stuck to the fridge.

"Darn it," Kendall cursed under his breath, reading the note, which indicated that his mom wouldn't be home until past midnight due to work, while Katie was staying over at a friend's house for the night. _What to do, what to do..._

"Hey Logie, mom and Katie are gone, so I'm gonna look after you, okay?" he said to the small brunette, earning a groan from him. He hovered over the smaller boy, looking him up and down. "Does anything hurt? Do you feel like you're gonna be sick? I should probably get you to your room! Does—"

"Kenny," Logan spoke, reaching out and grabbing Kendall's hand to get his attention and stop his rambling. "My stomach hurts... so does my head... Everything hurts... It's probably just the flu. There's no reason to panic."

"Me, panic? Who said I was panicking?" Kendall said, in what he hoped was a convincing voice. "I'm just worried, that's all... I'm gonna get you to bed, okay? You'll be more comfortable there than on this old couch." Without warning, he wrapped his arms around the back of Logan's knees and back, succeeding in lifting him off the couch.

Instead of throwing a fit and asking Kendall to put him down, like he normally would have done, the brunette buried his face against the crook of Kendall's neck, seeking the warmth that the blond's body heat provided.

Kendall pushed his bedroom door open with his foot, doing his best to keep the smaller boy balanced in his arms. He sat Logan down on his bed and pulled back the comforter, then tucking him in in a careful manner.

"I'm going to get the thermometer, so that I can take your temperature, but I will be right back." He didn't wait for Logan to give him a response, instead dashing out of the room and into the bathroom to get the thermometer from the cabinet.

"Here, open your mouth," Kendall instructed. Logan stared at the object in Kendall's hand and reluctantly opened his mouth, allowing the older boy to place it inside. Kendall tapped his foot impatiently, hoping that Logan's temperature wouldn't be too high.

After the beep, Kendall took it out, examining the numbers with concern for the younger boy lying on the bed.

"102.5... That's not too good," Kendall said, placing the thermometer on the nightstand beside Logan's bed. "I'm gonna make you some chicken soup. It shouldn't take too long," the blond continued as he leaned down and placed a kiss to Logan's head. "Stay here and don't move."

"But Kendall... I don't feel too good..."

"I know, Logie—"

"No... I mean I feel like I might throw up," he whimpered, sitting up in bed and wrapping his arms around his aching stomach. "Ugh, bucket..."

Realization hit Kendall like a ton of bricks. He ran out of the room, grabbing a bucket that was in the bathroom, and handed it to the smaller boy. Logan gripped it with both hands, obviously in pain. Tears had began to form in his eyes once again, but this time, he didn't stop them. They ran down his face at a rapid pace, making Kendall worry even more.

Not knowing what to do to help, Kendall took a seat beside Logan as his body started to shake uncontrollably with sobs. He rubbed gentle circles against his quivering back, trying his best to ignore the sound of Logan emptying his stomach into the bright red bucket.

"K-Kendall," Logan looked up, face tear-stained, cheeks flushed, and eyes glassy with tears, "I feel really bad."

"I know..." Kendall frowned as he grabbed the bucket from Logan's hands and placed it on the floor. He took the younger boy into his arms and allowed him to cuddle up against his chest. "Maybe you should try to get some sleep for a bit. I can make you the chicken soup once you wake up."

Logan nodded into Kendall's chest, latching onto him as if his life depended on it. "Do you want me to stay here with you, until you fall asleep?" he asked, seeing that Logan didn't seem to be willing to let go of him anytime soon.

"Please. I don't w-want to be alone," the brunette said.

At his words, Kendall pulled away from the hug and gently pushed Logan to lay down on the mattress, following closely and lying right by his side. He pulled the boy close and wrapped his arms around his shaking form, threading his fingers in chocolate brown hair.

"Y-You won't leave, r-right?"

Kendall gave Logan a small smile. "I'm not leaving, don't worry. Just try to get some sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up."

"Thank you," the shorter boy whispered as he started to close his eyes, his head resting on Kendall's chest, lulled to sleep by the sound of the older boy's heartbeat.

* * *

 **That's not the end, this will most likely be a two-shot. What did you guys think? Was it okay? I feel like it was kind of rushed and not that well-written, but hopefully you all liked it. Thank you for reading!**

 **~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this was originally supposed to be a two-shot, but... it'll probably be like three chapters, maybe even four. I'm not quite sure yet. I hope you all like the chapter. :)**

* * *

Kendall awoke to a squirming Logan struggling against his hold. The blond, who had not even realized he had fallen asleep, awoke with a start, his green eyes falling on the flustered and flailing teen. He could feel the heat radiating from Logan's body, and it worried him deeply. Shivers caused the smaller boy to tremble in his arms—teeth chattering uncontrollably.

"Logie, what's wrong?" he asked, his tone rising as he started to panic. He tried to hold Logan down and stop him before he ended up hurting himself or Kendall, but the brunette just continued to squirm in his arms. Soft whimpers slipped from his lips, soon turning into sobs. "Logie?"

In a matter of a second, Logan's eyes snapped open, frantically gasping for air. When he felt Kendall's arms around him, he tried to push him off, not realizing who it was that was holding him. But as soon as his eyes fell on the concerned blond, he collapsed against his chest, his left hand moving to grasp a fistful of the front of Kendall's shirt.

"Shh, it's okay, you're okay," Kendall whispered against his ear as he moved his hand to rest against Logan's head, his fingers tangling in tufts of dark brown hair. "You're safe; I'm here."

"I-I'm sorry..." Logan croaked out, his voice hoarse. Judging by the pained expression that appeared on his face, Kendall assumed it hurt him to talk. "I-It was just a stupid nightmare, a-and I freaked out. I'm sorry."

Smiling sadly, Kendall brought the younger boy closer and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"You have no reason to apologize, it's alright. Do you want to talk about it?" he asked softly, his eyes remaining on the shivering boy. Logan's only response was a shake of his head. "That's okay, you don't have to," he whispered.

"I feel awful, Kendall. I don't think that nap helped at a-all," Logan said, his voice breaking. "I feel so hot and uncomfortable... but I also feel cold. I don't know what I feel anymore," he cried, his head falling against Kendall's shoulder. Kendall could only watch, sadly, as Logan buried his face against the crook of his neck, tears spilling from his eyes.

"I'm gonna run to the bathroom and get you some Tylenol, okay?" he said, knowing that the pills would probably help. However, when he tried to detach the boy from himself, Logan only clung to him with a tighter grip and looked up at him with sad, chocolate brown eyes.

"N-No. Please don't go," he whimpered.

"I won't be long," he promised as he gently pried Logan's arms from around his body. Logan nodded, using the sleeves from Kendall's jacket to wipe the tears from his eyes. The sight broke Kendall's heart. It had been a while since he had seen Logan so vulnerable, and he absolutely hated it.

Pressing a kiss to the boy's forehead, he gave him a small smile and walked out of the room and into the kitchen to fill a glass with water. He then rushed to the bathroom and grabbed the bottle of Tylenol pills from the medicine cabinet, being careful not to spill the water on his hurry back to the bedroom.

"Okay, I got the—" Kendall stopped in mid-sentence, cringing as his eyes fell on Logan, who had his face buried in the bucket once more.

Placing the Tylenol bottle and the glass on the desk beside Logan's bed, he took a seat beside the heaving brunette and rubbed circles against the boy's back, hoping it would provide some comfort.

It took a few minutes, but when he was done, Logan placed the bucket back on the floor and collapsed against Kendall, sobbing loudly.

"It's okay, Logie. Everything's gonna be okay," he murmured, doing his best to calm the distraught boy, but Logan continued to cry, his whole body trembling from head to toe.

"You need to take some medicine so you can feel better. I'm sure it'll help," he said, attempting to reason with his brother.

"My throat r-really hurts. I don't want to," Logan hiccuped, tears spilling down his flushed cheeks. "I d-don't want it to hurt more."

"Please, just try?" Kendall begged. The shorter boy looked hesitant, but when he took notice of the concerned look Kendall was giving him, he agreed. He watched with bloodshot eyes as the older boy reached towards the desk and spilled two pills into his hand. "Here," he said, handing them to Logan, who took them into his shaking hand. The sick boy gave him a pained look, but swallowed them, and then placed an almost empty glass of water back on the desk.

"I'm sorry, I just really hate being sick," Logan hoarsely muttered into Kendall's chest. Kendall leaned back against the bed's headboard, pulling Logan along with him.

"I know, it's not fun, but hopefully you'll be back to yourself in no time," the dirty blond said. He carefully pulled a blanket over the two of them and wrapped his arms around Logan, hoping that it would help lessen the shivers that seemed to be taking over the boy's body.

"I hope so," Logan whispered. He curled up against Kendall's body, his head against the boy's rising and falling chest. He tried to concentrate on the steady beat of Kendall's heart, but all he could concentrate on was the way everything in his body hurt, and on the upsetting and nauseating feeling he could feel in the pit of his stomach. The pounding in his head definitely didn't help, and neither did the shivers that ran up and down his whole body. He felt absolutely miserable, but he figured he'd feel a lot worse if he was on his own, and not with Kendall by his side.

Before Logan had been adopted by the Knights, and was forced to live with his abusive father, he had no one to turn to. Of course, he had Kendall, and his other two friends—Carlos and James—but on days like these, he had no one. His father didn't care if he was sick or if he needed someone to be there for him. Logan was practically on his own, and it was awful, so he was glad that now he had Kendall. He loved Kendall, as if he was his own blood brother, and he knew he could always trust him.

"Thank you, f-for being here," he said. He looked up at the older teen and gave him a smile. "If I was back with my father, he wouldn't have cared, so... it means a lot that you do."

Kendall smiled, knowing just how much being cared for meant to the smaller boy. "I'm glad to help," he said softly. "Even if mom hadn't adopted you, I've always considered you my little brother. I'll always be here for you."

Logan opened his mouth to speak, but he suddenly started coughing uncontrollably. Kendall gently patted his back, growing even more worried when he realized that Logan was finding it hard to breathe. What he wasn't expecting was for Logan to say his name in between coughs, fear evident in his voice.

Kendall looked over the boy's shoulder, gasping at the blood that was now staining Logan's trembling hand.

* * *

 **Did you guys like it? I hope you did! What do you think is wrong with Logan?**

 **In other news, there's a challenge in the BTR Plot Adoption Forum, that I think you should all check out! It'd be great if some of you participated. In case you're interested, here's the link: topic/153090/135594642/1/BTR-Song-Challenge — Just make sure to add the website's domain name before the link, because the website removes that part when I type it in.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been a while since I've updated this, so I decided to get a chapter up. I'm not really that used to writing Logan angst, so this might have more Kendall angst than anything... so sorry about that. I meant for this to be Logan centric, but... I'm not sure if it is. Also, I realized that I need to change the title of this story, because what Logan has isn't exactly the flu...**

 **Regardless, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 _Blood._

Kendall stared at the smaller brunet's blood-coated fingers, his hand lingering on his shoulder, which was shaking with fear. In fact, Logan's whole body was visibly shaking, and Kendall had no idea what to do about it. He knew that coughing or throwing up blood was not a good sign, so he did the only thing that came to mind.

"K-Kendall...?"

"Shh, everything will be okay. I'll get you help," he said, doing his best to stay calm and not let the overwhelming feeling of fear dominate him. Before Logan could even protest, he lifted the younger boy into his arms, earning a tiny squeak to slip past the teen's lips.

"H-help? But, Kendall—"

"It's gonna be fine. I'll take you to the hospital. They'll know what to do. I just need to figure out a way to get you there first."

Suddenly, Logan fisted his hand around the front of Kendall's shirt, effectively making the dirty blond look down at him with worry clear in his eyes. Logan's eyes, however, were full of fear—an emotion that Kendall had grown used to seeing frequently in the brown irises. "But... I don't wanna go to the hospital." His eyes filled with tears, which spilled down his cheeks before Kendall could even respond.

"It's gonna be alright, Logie. I won't leave you," he promised, pressing a kiss to tufts of dark brown hair. "Everything will be okay. You'll be okay," he said, even though he was trying to reassure himself more than Logan. The panic that had built up in his chest did not lessen as he hurried out of the room, with Logan's arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

As he got to the living room, he grabbed his phone, which he had left on the couch, and hurriedly dialed his mom's number. When it went straight to voicemail, he cursed under his breath and placed Logan on the couch, his eyes traveling up and down the smaller boy's body.

"I'll be right back, Loges," he said as he rushed towards the kitchen, phone still in his hand. He was afraid that he would break down in front of the smaller boy and scare him—that was the last thing he wanted to do.

Not knowing who to call, he dialed James'—one of his best friends—number and waited for him to answer. When he did, he let out a sigh of relief.

 _"Hey, what's up, Kendall?"_

"J-James, can your mom drive me and Logan to the hospital?"

 _"Yeah, sure. Wait, what? The hospital...? What happened?"_ The older boy's voice rose in volume as Kendall's words started to make sense in his head.

"I don't know... Logan wasn't feeling well at school, so as soon as school let out, we came home and I tried to get his fever down, but then he coughed up blood, and I don't know what to do," he said in one breath, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "Please just... please get here."

He heard James talking to someone in the background, and then he heard his voice clearly once more as he spoke to him. _"We'll be there right away. Just try to stay calm, everything will be alright."_

"I'll try... Thank you. I'll see you soon."

 _"Bye, buddy."_

As soon as he hung up, Kendall ran back to his room and grabbed a blanket, which he then proceeded to use to cover Logan with.

"Kendall, it hurts," the shorter boy croaked out as Kendall took a seat beside him and threaded his fingers through Logan's hair.

"What hurts, buddy?" the older boy asked, attempting to wrap his arms around Logan in a comforting hug, his head moving to rest on top of his.

"Everything, but mostly my throat. I'm so cold..."

"James and his mom will be here soon. They'll take us to the hospital, and you'll be feeling better in no time. Everything will be okay," he whispered as he pushed Logan's hair back from his forehead, smiling sadly at the frightened boy.

"P-promise?"

"I promise." He tightened his hold around the boy's body as Logan snuggled up against his chest, seeking comfort and warmth from the boy he knew he could trust with his life.

A knock on the door caused Kendall's head to snap up and Logan to grow stiff in his hold.

"Come on," the blond said softly, scooping up Logan into his arms once again. He rushed towards the door, almost tripping over his own feet on the way there and dropping the sick boy.

As he opened the door, he came face to face with James, whose eyes landed on Logan's shivering form. "Give him to me," James said, extending his arms forward. Knowing he could trust him, Kendall placed Logan in James' arms, and followed him as they rushed towards James' mom's car.

Gently, James placed Logan in the backseat and moved out of the way, so that Kendall could slip inside the vehicle. As soon as he was inside, Kendall brought Logan back into his arms. He watched as James opened the door on the smaller boy's other side, and got inside. His hazel eyes locked with Kendall's, taking notice of the fear that the younger boy seemed to be trying to hide.

"Boys, what happened?" Mrs. Diamond asked as she backed out of the driveway and started driving towards the hospital. Kendall began telling her what had happened, starting from when they were at school, up to the moment Logan started coughing up blood.

"His temperature was over 102 when I took it, but it seems like he just got worse from then on. Do you... do you think it's something serious?" Kendall asked, a tear rolling down his cheek as he watched Mrs. Diamond, dreading the answer he would get.

"I'm sure that it's not. It could be pneumonia, but there's really no way to tell, until we get him checked in. Regardless of what it is, I'm sure that the doctors will take good care of him, honey. He should be just fine," she said softly, knowing that Kendall had a tendency to be very protective of Logan and worried a lot when it came to the shorter brunet. "Did you try calling your mom?"

"I did, but the call went to voicemail."

"Okay, tell you what, I'll drop you all off in the hospital and make sure Logan's checked in, and then I'll go tell your mom, if she hasn't called you back by then. Sound good?"

Kendall nodded his head, but then he realized she couldn't see him. "Yeah, thank you."

In only a matter of ten minutes or so, the car was being parked into the hospital's parking lot.

As soon as it came to a stop, Kendall grabbed Logan and gently lifted him up, being careful not to hurt the boy, who buried his head against his chest as tears fell down his cheeks.

A mixture of worry and sadness tugged at Kendall's heartstrings as he stared at Logan's shivering body and tear-stained cheeks. He wished he could take his little brother's pain away, even if it meant having to deal with it himself. Logan didn't deserve to be in pain, ever. He was one of the sweetest people Kendall knew, and he didn't understand why someone like him would deserve to go through so much. He just hoped that whatever it was that had caused Logan to cough up blood, wasn't as serious as he thought it was.

"Come on, honey." Kendall looked up, meeting Mrs. Diamond's eyes, which reflected nothing but kindness.

Beside him, James laid a hand on his shoulder. "He'll be okay, Ken."

Kendall could only manage a nod as they walked into the hospital.

Before he could process what was happening, Logan was being pulled out of his grasp and placed on a gurney.

"Son, you have to let him go. We need to get him checked out," a male nurse said. Kendall looked down, realizing that his hand was still holding onto Logan's. One look at the boy's pain-stricken face and teary eyes, and Kendall's heart broke.

"I can't... I can't leave him. He needs me," he said, tears now freely falling down his face.

"I'll b-be okay, Kendall..." Logan mumbled as he loosened his grip on the older boy's hand. Kendall had to force back a sob as he let go of Logan's hand and watched as the gurney was wheeled away.

"It'll be okay, Ken," James whispered, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Kendall looked up at him, feeling like his legs would give out from under him, and wrapped his arms around James, praying that he was right.

* * *

 **I kind of feel like I made that sound more dramatic than it should have been... Thoughts? Thank you for reading.**

 **~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. :) It's been a while since I've updated this story... I actually meant for this to be the last chapter (which is funny, because this was supposed to be a one-shot), but there will probably be one, maybe even two, more chapters after this one.**

 **I hope you guys like this chapter. :)**

* * *

"Kendall, he'll be fine. You need to calm down," James said as he watched the blond tug at his hair in worry. His mom had left to inform Mrs. Knight of what had happened, since she still wasn't answering her phone, and the two had been left by themselves in the waiting room.

"I _can't_ calm down, not until I know he's okay. He coughed up blood, James. _Blood_. That's not... that's not good. That's not normal."

"You don't know what caused that, though."

"What if he dies? Oh God, I will never forgive myself if he dies," Kendall mumbled as he stood up, but James followed his actions and grabbed him by the shoulders, pushing him back down.

"Listen to me. Logan is _not_ going to die. I know you're scared and that you're worried, but I'm sure that everything will be okay. If something is wrong, the doctors will catch it and treat it. He'll be okay."

"It's just... it's Logan. He has gone through so much, first with his mom passing away, and then with his dad treating him so badly. I don't want him to go through anything else. I wish I could protect him from everything bad in this world, but... I can't, and it kills me."

"I know, Ken. I wish it was possible, but you can only do so much."

"I know." The blond sighed and leaned back against his chair, letting his head roll to the side so that he could look at James. "It just hurts to see him hurting; it hurts to see him in any kind of pain."

James gave him a sad smile and reached for his hand, his fingers tightening around it in a comforting manner. "It'll be okay, _he'll_ be okay. He may have gone through hell in the past, and things might still be pretty bad at times, but now he has a family who loves him. He has you, he has your mom, and he has Katie, which is more than what he had before."

"I guess..."

"You do more for him than anyone else ever has."

"I just hate this. I just want him to be okay. I want him to be safe."

"And he is. Just try to stay calm, it'll all be alright, you'll see," James tried to assure him.

"I hope so," Kendall said, his eyes shifting away from James to stare at the hospital's doors, as he waited in anticipation for Mrs. Diamond to return with his mother. To his relief, he didn't have to wait very long – the two women walked in through the doors only about five minutes later.

"Mom." The blond stood up as he saw his mother walk in through the doors, her face a mixture of worry and shock.

As soon as he reached her, his mom wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a hug. "Oh honey. Are you okay?" she asked, taking his face in between both of her hands and looking him in the eye.

"I'm fine, mom, just worried. No one's said anything, and I want to know how he's doing..." As the words slipped from his mouth, he felt tears building up in his eyes, but he blinked them back. He didn't want to cry – not when his mom, James and James' mom were around. He didn't want them to see him cry, and he didn't want to give his mom another reason to worry. She had enough on her plate already.

"I'll go and see if they have any news. Stay here, okay?"

Kendall nodded, despite the strong urge to follow his mother's footsteps. He watched her leave his sight without a word, feeling like he might collapse from both exhaustion and the worry that seemed to be suffocating him mercilessly.

"Kendall, are you okay, sweetheart?" Mrs. Diamond asked, her eyes cast on the unmoving boy. When he didn't answer her, she took a step towards him and wrapped an arm around his torso, causing him to jump in surprise. He had been so caught up in his own thoughts, that he hadn't heard what she had said. "Are you okay?" she repeated, but all she got was a small nod.

The woman turned to look at her son, who frowned as he took his mother's place and pulled Kendall to sit back down on a chair. "It'll all be okay," he whispered for only Kendall to hear. "Everything will be just fine, don't worry too much."

"Hard not to," he mumbled, allowing his eyes to drift shut. "He's like my little brother. I can't stop worrying... not until I know he's out of harm's way."

James didn't know what to say, so instead of saying anything, he wrapped an arm around Kendall's shoulders and pulled him to his side, as they waited for Mrs. Knight to return.

"Umm, Kendall... It seems like the doctor's are having a bit of a problem..."

Kendall's eyes snapped open as soon as he heard his mother's voice. She was now sitting beside him with one of her hands resting on his lap, and she looked even more worried than before.

"What do you mean they're having a problem? What kind of problem? Is Logan okay?" he asked, feeling like he might end up hyperventilating because of his mother's words.

"Logan's fine. It's just... follow me."

Confused, Kendall stood up and followed his mother's footsteps. A nurse was waiting for them at the hospital's front desk, a clipboard held tightly in her hands. Once she saw them walking towards her, she headed in another direction and led them past a few corridors, until they reached a closed door.

"This is one of the examination rooms," she said, meeting their eyes. "We brought Logan in here to run some tests on him, so that we can detect what is causing him to feel so sick, but... he's not being very cooperative."

"Not being very cooperative?" Kendall repeated, but he didn't have to wait very long for an answer. The nurse pushed the door open, revealing what was behind it, and Kendall's heart felt like it had jumped to his throat at the sight. "Oh no..."

There was a doctor, as well as two nurses, surrounding Logan, who was crying and shaking, and by the looks of it, he was also having trouble breathing. The brunet looked terrified, and as soon as the doctor tried to reach out for him, he lashed out and backed up against the examination table, trying to get as far away from them as possible.

"We can't get him to calm down," the nurse said with a frown. "Would either of you mind stepping in and trying to get him to cooperate?"

"I will," Kendall said before his mom could even get a word out.

He walked towards the examination table with caution, his eyes drifting from Logan, to the nurses standing beside him, and then back to Logan. They moved out of the way to give him room, and as soon as he was able to, he grabbed Logan's hand, but the brunet flinched at the touch and tried to push him away.

"Hey, Logie, it's me. It's Kendall," he said softly, watching with worry for Logan's reaction.

"K-Kendall?" Logan stuttered out, as he turned to Kendall with tears falling freely down his face.

The older boy nodded and tried to reach for Logan's hand again, smiling in relief when the smaller boy tightened his fingers around his own. "Yeah, it's me, buddy," he whispered. "Are you okay?"

Logan shook his head and let out a sob, his eyes moving momentarily to look at everyone else who was surrounding them and staring at him impatiently. "They-they won't leave me alone," he said quietly, his eyes filling up with tears once again. "They keep trying to prod me, and I just wanna go home."

"Come here." Kendall opened his arms. It wasn't long before Logan curled up against his chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around him and pressed a kiss to the top of his head, sighing with worry at the heat radiating from the younger boy's body. "I know you're scared and that you want to go home, but the doctors are just trying to help you. You need to let them help you, okay? The sooner you let them, the sooner we can go home."

Logan shook his head in response and tightened his hold around him, refusing to let go. "N-no. I wanna go home."

Kendall sighed, not knowing what he could say to make Logan feel better. "What if I stay with you while they look you over. Will you let them, then?" he asked, hoping that that would convince the brunet.

"I-I guess..."

"Can I?" he asked the doctor, who appeared to be hesitant to answer.

"If it will help, then yes, I suppose that's fine."

Kendall smiled up at him, and then turned to the smaller boy in his arms, pushing him a bit back, so that he could look him in the eye. "You hear that, Logie? I can stay with you. It'll all be okay," he whispered, hoping the words would put Logan at ease.

Logan still appeared to be afraid, but he turned to Kendall with a small smile on his face. "O-okay, I guess that's alright."

Kendall only hoped that things would go well, and that what was causing Logan to feel ill wasn't something too serious. The thought of something bad happening to Logan, after everything that had happened before, was not something he wanted to think about.

* * *

 **I hope this turned out okay. I wanted to make Logan the main character in this, but I feel like in this chapter, it turned out to be more about Kendall... I'll try to make the next one more about Logan, though, or at least have it focus equally on the two of them.**

 **Thank you for reading. :)**

 **~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
